


High King and Halfling

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-20
Updated: 2004-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hobbits petition the king for the right to settle in the Shire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High King and Halfling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Loquacious).



Argeleb settled into his throne and glared at his advisor. Why today, of all days...

"We found a hilly region beyond the Baranduin, your majesty, and—"

Argeleb raised one hand for silence, massaging his temple with the other. He had wanted to dismiss the court, but Marcho was persistent. The king was none too pleased with the woolly-toed nuisance standing before him. Luckily, he knew the quickest way to gain some peace. 

He sighed heavily. "Just speed my messengers, acknowledge my lordship, and this land is yours -- what did you call it again?" 

Marcho smiled warmly at that. "The Shire."


End file.
